imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Mintz (Chew)
She has written so much material she has become bored of her role and begins writing about poorly prepared food which causes her audience to become sick as well. She has a long-standing relationship with Tony Chu. International Flavors Amelia was lured to Yamapalu by Governor Nomi Huapai with a new fruit that tasted like chicken once cooked. She was held captive in Fort Yamapalu and forced to write about the product as the Governor attempted to increase his power due to the poultry prohibition. She was freed by Tony Chu and began a romantic relationship with him. While escaping the island, Amelia snuck a Gallsaberry fruit seed back with her. Just Desserts Amelia ran with Tony on various missions to bring down illegal diner's clubs and used her reporter skills to give him clues on suspects. Unknown to her, a coworker and ex-boyfriend began following her around to get information from her. Major League Chew Upon realizing that Tony has gone missing, she begins investigating. His new boss, Marshall Mellow, reported that his old boss had warned him that Tony does this every now and then. Having been on Yamapalu, Amelia knew he'd have a reason for having gone missing. When Dan Franks mentioned an odd statement, Amelia picked up on it and knew to follow him. Finding out that Dan Franks was using Tony's Cibopathic powers to research his book, she searched for a way to free him. When she distracted Franks, Tony was able to break free with new skills he had learned and knocked Dan out to save them both. Space Cakes While Tony was in the hospital from his injuries, Amelia spent most of her time looking after him and his visitors. She became closer with Olive at this time and also discovered a recipe book that Toni left behind for her to find. Family Recipes While Tony was depressed from his sister's death, Amelia helped Olive retrieve Tony's FDA badge. She cooked the hallucinogenic Chogs and Gallsaberry recipe Toni left her to pick up Tony's spirits. When Tony consumed it, he had a vision where Toni explained to him that the world would soon end. Chicken Tenders Tony and Amelia soon headed to Las Vegas for an FDA conference. When they found beet-flavored vodka at a bar, Tony drank way too much. He admitted that since the world was ending soon, he could finally accept being happy. Amelia asked him what would make him happy and the next thing the two knew, they were married and spending the night in the honeymoon suite. They were soon interrupted by a man telling them it was a matter of national emergency. Tony convinced Amelia to come with as it would be a good story for her. Amelia called into Herb Urlacher the story and had it printed how Tony stopped the Vampire once again. However, the tables soon turned when the FDA moved in early on the Collector and he put many of them in the hospital. Blood Puddin' Amelia visited them to take care of them at the Our Lady of the Broken Femur Hospital. Tony soon had to leave and Amelia promised to stay behind to watch over Olive and let him know if she woke up. However next door, Mason pretended to be asleep until the moment was right. He sneaked into Olive's room to tried and abscond with her into the night but was interrupted by Amelia who walked back in at the right moment. However, Olive revealed she was awake and stopped Amelia. She told Amelia she was leaving with Mason as they were still going to take down the Collector no matter what. Amelia followed her as a promise to watch her to her father. Mason, Olive, and Amelia began taking down the Collector's minions, including the Jellyassassins. Olive sent a warning to the Collector that they were coming for him. However, they were soon stopped by Tony, who argued they would die if they moved forward with their plan. They returned to Tony's apartment where he came to the conclusion at the same time as John Colby that he would need to eat Poyo in order to take down the Collector. Tony ate the bird, and took down the Collector at his base in Siberia thank to the knowledge Olive, Mason and Amelia had gathered while taking down his minions. | Powers = * : Amelia can write about food so accurately that people get the sensation of taste when they read about the food. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}